Theory: Does Blu live in a false relationship?
by bluJewel stories
Summary: Is the relationship between Blu and Jewel real, or is it just a momentary fascination? In this theory we will take a closer look at the relationship...


_**Theory: Does Blu live in a false relationship?**_

_We know a fairy tale as a fairy tale must have a happy ending, because the animated films are mainly aimed at children, they have to laugh and not cry. However, if the fairy tale has its second bottom and has some hidden signs that symbolize that something is wrong? In this theory we will look at the "last" representatives of the blue ara, specifically Blu and Jewel. Is their relationship built on true love or only on temporary infatuation?_

In order to understand the meaning of theory, you have to first look at the first part of the film. The film starts in the jungle where Blu initially lives. However, he is caught by poachers and kidnapped. Soon he is found by a girl named Linda, who decides to take care of the chick. A few years later, the man and the bird become best friends growing up together. Blu managed to learn to practically live like a human being (proof can be that he drinks cocoa like a normal person and that he washes his beak). It might seem that he leads a happy life, but his life also has its drawbacks. After his "friends" have been preserved (geese from the beginning of the film), it can be said that Blu has already earned a reputation as a "fajtłapy". But let's focus on what happens next. They are visited by an ornithologist from Brazil, Tulio, who informs Linde that Blu is the last male of the species that could be extinct. A moment later, a vet throws Blu in the air to see if he can fly. It turns out that he can't. And here we can give you an example, that Blu practically didn't go outside, or at least Linda didn't let him out (with time he learned to fly himself). Despite the dilemma, Linda convinces Blu to go to Rio to at least try to revive the genre.

But what happens next? (Scenes irrelevant to theory will be ignored) Blu is forced into the aviary where Jewel was staying. Apparently, Blu is afraid of this meeting, because he is probably stressed by the meeting with the opposite sex. Soon Blu sees Jewel and speaks quite specific words: "She's so beautiful, she looks like an angel.

These words may be important for the theory, because you can say that Jewel almost immediately caught the eye of Blu with its appearance. (let's face it, if you saw an average girl you wouldn't say that, would you?). However, Jewel does not accept Blu with joy, quite the opposite. He attacks him asking where he comes from. Next Jewel asks Blu "Is he ready?", Blu seems to be ready to revive his genre despite his reluctance (proof can be an attempt to kiss Jewel), but it repels him by asking him what he's doing. This one tries to explain himself, but is not allowed to speak.

Are there any signs that Blu is taking care of Jewel during their adventure? Yes, it is. Several times he asks her if she's okay, so in a way she cares about her, not worrying that she doesn't really know her. Then, during a meeting with Rafael, Tukan asks if "the inseparables also go to carnival", which, of course, awakens indignation in both blue birds, rejecting this theory.

When Blu and Jewel are about to jump high up on Blu at the last minute, he gives up asking if they can't go on foot or on the subway. Rafael answers that he doesn't, and adds, "It's not good to be around girls. Hearing these words, Blu decides to get himself together and throw out the fear (which, as you know, will come back anyway). At this point you can see that Blu is trying to show off his courage in front of Jewel, which can also be taken into account that Blu already feels something in relation to Jewel. However, we have a turning point in the club, when Blu under the influence of the rhythm of samba begins... Dance. Blu is surprised, just like Jewel, but the last one starts smiling and you can see that the anger towards Blu is gone. Soon Blu and Jewel dance when the female shows off her "divine singing". Blu is stunned by Jewel's abilities, while Jewel shuns his head down with shyness. A moment later, their beaks come closer to have their first kiss, but they don't make it through a group of monkeys. When they fight monkeys, it's clear that they're starting to work together, and that's a good thing.

Blu decides to confess his love already during the scene when they're heading for the garage workshop to get rid of the chain. Rafael tells him, but he doesn't get anything out of it. Soon Blu decides to confess how he feels about Jewel, but the flower petal effectively prevents him from doing so by humiliating Blu. Despite this, Jewel helps him, so you can conclude that Jewel is no longer indifferent to Blu. In the garage, when they get rid of the chain, Jewel immediately rises into the air, leaving Blu alone, who watched the flying Jewel with sadness.

Luiz tries to cheer him up, but his attempts are unsuccessful. We get to one of the key scenes in the film, where you can see that Jewel DISCOVERY feels something for Blu. Jewel wants to confess something for Blu, but he interrupts for her, responding sarcastically. Jewel rehearsals, but this one ends badly. Then there are sharp exchanges of opinions, from which Blu makes everyone aware that he hates Rio.

(By the way, this is the scene that intrigues me the most, I would like to hear what Jewel wants to say...). Jewel flies away and starts crying. (Let's be honest: if Jewel didn't feel anything for Blu, she would just fly away saying goodbye to him, but she's crying, not because they had a fight, only because she thinks she's parting with someone she loves). Jewel is captured by Nigel, abducting her. Nico and Pedro talk about it for Blu, who immediately decides to save her. Then we see Blu's dilemma: Stay with Linda or take a chance and try to save Jewel. He chooses the latter without fear of risk. Their chemistry is also seen by Nigel, who says that love blinds. When Blu and Jewel say it, they look at each other so they have something in common. Then Blu frees everyone, everyone flies away except him. Jewel stays with him and reassures him that they're about to come up with something. A moment later, Nigel attacks them, jumping on Blu. Jewel tries to help him, but it ends with a broken wing. (it's worth mentioning here that Jewel takes care of Blu). A moment later Nigel is defeated. We reached the climax. Jewel falls off the plane, Blu jumps behind her without thinking about it, not worrying that he might die. When she's in a hug with Jewel, she tells him: "Blu, are you crazy?! Do you know what you did?!". But Blu says something that changes Jewel's behavior

"I won't leave you, we're inseparable, remember?" At this point, Jewel kisses Blu, a kiss makes Blu learn to fly. The film ends with Blu flying away with his other half.

_From orphan to hero - how did Blu change during Rio 1. He gained courage and second half, what more do you want?_

**Rio 2 - a return to the roots**

In Rio 2 we have Blu, who was the same orphan as in Rio 1, or otherwise - it's even worse! Blu in Rio 2 is the same moron as in Rio 1, he can't do anything right, starting with a firecracker explosion and ending with a ridiculous suicide bombshell. But let's start from the beginning.

Blu and Jewel are at the carnival party having fun. Blu and Jewel are exemplary parents (Proof: Blu says they can be a little alone or something like that), so we conclude that they have relatively little time for themselves. Let's skip the less important scenes, let's move on to the most important one. Blu and Jewel see Tiago trying to set fire to the firecrackers in which his nanny is tied up. Blu takes a match for him saying that it's too dangerous. Carla says, "But you're always there for them. So we can say that Blu overdoes a little when it comes to caring. Forgetting about the match, Blu burns to the claws, but that's nothing compared to what's about to happen. Blu burns its tail and then firecrackers, then gets caught in them and then flies away with them, fortunately surviving. However, the further away the worse - in the further parts of the film Blu shows How cute he is when he does the most stupid things. It's worth looking at Jewel's behavior when he hears the news that somewhere in the Amazon may be their allies, he immediately has the determination to go to the Amazon. Blu is a bit surprised, but thanks to the argument, Jewel agrees to leave Rio.

(It's worth mentioning that Blu also feeds its children with human food, which is not necessarily appreciated by Jewel) in the scene where Blu and Jewel talk to each other on the Blu boat says "that he will do anything for Jewel", but the question remains. Will Jewel do anything for Blu? Then we can find out that when Blu and his family get to the herd of blue ara, Jewel starts to completely ignore Blu without worrying that Eduardo is hostile to Blu from the very beginning. Jewel didn't even mention that Blu is her husband, so we can say that something is wrong. Then we meet an old friend of Jewel Roberto, who almost immediately starts to flirt with Jewel without worrying about Blu. In the scene where Jewel dances with Roberto Blu, he stays alone trying to join others, but he finds out that the jungle is not his home, but decides to give fate a second chance and see what the next day will give him...

Also, before everyone goes to bed, Jewel says "now everything will change", which is surprising for Blu. The next day, he is woken up by Tiago's not very nice joke, which temporarily annoys Blu. Blu wakes up alone, where is Jewel and Roberto? We don't know...

A moment later, Jewel herself arrives, encourages Blu to go with Eduardo, as if she was driving him away. Again, Blu decides to go on a "trip" with Eduardo because of the pressure of his wife.

We have practically half of the film and we know quite a lot: Jewel ignores Blu, Roberto picks up Jewel, children ignore their father without listening to him, Eduardo hates Blu. A few scenes later, Blu goes to the jungle in the morning to get a nut for Jewel, which ends in a war. Next, when we have a scene when birds play football we see Jewel with kids who cheer for Roberto. When however, when Blu enters the enthusiasm was not so great, you can say that almost everything was not there. Soon Blu scores a suicide goal that ridicules Blu in front of everyone. Jewel and the disappointed children fly away. A moment later Jewel has a conversation with Blu, during which Blu says they should leave the jungle, but Jewel ignores it and she accuses him of thinking about himself. (Think about it: Blu left Rio for her, he doesn't give up and tries to get used to the Amazon, there's a lot of it. What about Jewel? Since his arrival he hasn't done anything for Blu, so it's Jewel who thinks about himself). Jewel flies away, leaving Blu alone. However, Blu decides to stay in the Amazon, abandoning all the human goods that he had with him so far. We still have the final action, during which Blu finally shows off its intelligence, and then we have the "happy" ending again.

_Are you sure? Blu hates this place, but wants to be here only for his family, which unfortunately ignores it. Since his arrival in the Amazon, the family has ignored Blu, and what's more, Jewel calls him an igntorant. Jewel is very happy to accept that Roberto is picking her up, not paying attention to the fact that Blu is next to her. But how come Blu is still so clumsy? Blu has been living with such a smart person as Jewel for a few years now, so how come he hasn't learned anything? Well, it can be explained by the fact that Jewel is the head of the family and that she manages everything and not Blu. Blu in this family is a supporting person, that's why he's still an orphan. A few sweet scenes in Rio 2 don't say they're still in love with each other. Blu loves Jewel, with all his heart, but this raises the second question: Does Jewel love Blu? When you see her behaviour in Rio 2 you can't see it happening. Perhaps she was just enchanted by Blu, nothing else. There is no clear answer to this theory, some people say yes, some say no. I have no opinion on this subject, in order to get an answer you have to wait for Rio 3._

* * *

So much for my part, I hope you enjoyed it, see you later!


End file.
